Damnation of the Heart
by Samurai Wanderer
Summary: Duo Maxwell is dead. His fellow pilots now realizing the harsh shock of the reality of being a Gundam pilot. But what's new, a man in a black cloak is following heero around everywhere!
1. Default Chapter

__

Hey there! This is my second fanfic so please be nice! ^^ I hope you enjoy the angsty stuff between Duo and the pilots. As you can tell, Duo is my favorite GW character, and I love to give him angst. I have absolutely NOTHING against yaoi, but I wanted to make a sort of family atmosphere between the pilots. I mean they're all they have! Well, please read and review! ^_~

Signed,

~Shinobi Goddess~

Damnation of the Heart

Chapter 1: The death of Shinigami

His body sat there. Blood flowing freely from the wound in his chest. He coughed and tried to move, but the pain only intensified. He dropped back to his seat and closed his eyes slowly, watching his life pass him by. Of course, he wasn't afraid to die, it was this. Watching his life screen through his thoughts. He knew, that it was time to go. Slowly, his chest stopped moving up and down, and his breathe was gone. Duo, the shinigami was dead. Who would care right? He's only a murderer, there would be no point to miss him, would there?

Heero docked his gundam and looked for deathscythe, but Duo nor the gundam were seen.

"Hilde, where's Duo? He left before us, isn't he back yet?" Heero asked Hilde walking up to her. Hilde looked at Duo's docking space.

"Sorry Heero, Duo hasn't showed up at all. He probably went out for a drink or something." Hilde said smiling. Heero shook his head.

"Duo's a gloat freak, he'd never miss a chance to gloat about his mission. But if something happened to him-" Hilde looked at Heero worried.

"Don't worry, I'll go and look for him." Heero said sighing in annoyance. He got into Wing Zero and blasted off into the sky.

"Where are you, you idiot." Heero said speaking to himself.

"There!" Heero said in success. A flashing red light appeared on the tracking map. Heero looked at the light and he raced as fast as he could to Duo.

Heero climbed out of Wing Zero and raced to the Deathsycthe. It stood with an energy sword through the cockpit. Heero looked at it angrily and jumped up into his gundam. He used Wing Zero to pull the sword out of the Deathscthe and then rushed to Duo. He tried to lift the cockpit's door, but it was stuck in place.

"DUO! IF YOU CAN HEAR ME, OPEN THE DOOR! DUO!?" Heero said now with a little worry in his voice. 

After a few hours of trying, he finally got the door free and he slowly pushed the door open. But what he found, he turned away and shut his eyes. He looked back only to see Duo's lifeless body sitting there in the cockpit's seat. A hole imprinted into his chest.

Wing zero finally flew into the hanger, and everyone ran out to see him. But they saw Duo's gundam first. The hole still cut in the cockpit's center. Hilde almost screamed and Quatre and Trowa ran to help Heero.

"Heero! Where's-" Quatre stopped in mid sentence when he saw Duo in Heero's arms when the Wing Zero's cockpit door opened.

"Oh my god...." Quatre too had to look away.

"GET A MEDIC!!!" Trowa called brashly to the others. Hilde was in tears now. Her hands clutched. Relena ran to Hilde's side and hugged her trying to comfort her.

"It's gonna be okay, You'll see." Relena said not so sure of herself. Hilde tried to get a look at Duo when the medics ran past with him on the stretcher, but his whole body was covered in white sheets. Hilde tried to follow, but Heero grabbed her arm and shook his head. Tears weld up in her eyes and Heero pulled her close and let her cry on him.

"Hilde...Duo's gone." She cried even harder, and tried to erase those words from her mind but she just couldn't. Quatre, Trowa, and yes, even Wufei were effected. But the two that were most effected, where Hilde, and Heero. 

_Duo's gone. Why would it matter? He knew the consequences, why would I care? _Heero thought to himself as Hilde cried. He closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around Hilde. She just cried even harder, remembering Duo had done the same thing whenever she was upset or sad.

The next day, Duo's funeral was held. having no name to put on his grave, made the shock of reality even more painful to the gundam pilots. They knew, that Duo had no family, and he was alone for most of his life. He knew the consequences of being a pilot. They all did. Heero, Quatre, Trowa, and Wufei stood in a row next to Duo's coffin. They were in their finest soldier clothing. Heero offered to say a few words for Hilde's sake. Finally, Heero stepped up and spoke.

"Duo was a fine soldier and a great role model to some. When Duo joined the force, he knew his life would be at stake, we all knew when we joined. I don't know much to say about his personality. Actually, he was quite annoying....but he was a good encourager and always tried to give positive light to things.....no matter how hard and endless things seemed....." Heero sighed.

"I sure wish he were here to give me that look on his face and give me those words right now....." Heero looked out into the crowd, and without realizing it, tears were streaming from his eyes. He looked at the other pilots and they too found themselves crying. The shock of the reality of being a pilot had taken hold of them, and they were afraid for the first time. Heero scanned through the crowd and spotted a man in a black cloak and with a scythe in his hand under a tree. He tried to get a better look, but the man disappeared. Heero became tense, sensing something was going to happen…something to change their lives forever….


	2. Damnation of the Heart: Rememberance and...

Damnation of the Heart

Chapter 2: Remembrance and Betrayal

Heero opened his eyes. He was in a dark room. With white crosses on silver necklaces everywhere. He was looking around nervously as he was waiting and watching to see what was making the necklaces float in mid-air. Heero suddenly spotted a tiny necklace floating to left of him. It looked so familiar. He reached out for it, and clasped onto the silver and gold embroidered cross necklace. Suddenly, a flash of light reamed its way around him and he remembered…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

__

Duo walked into the lounge and found Heero reading a book in the comfort of a chair. Dup walked up behind him in an attempt to scare him half to death, when the tables were turned and Heero scared Duo.

"What are you doing Duo?" Heero asked coldly.

"Uh…nothing!" Duo was on the floor and he sweat dropped.

"Did you really think you could scare me?" He asked sarcastically.

"Not really, but anything's worth a try." Duo smiled and grabbed the book from Heero's hand.

"Watcha' reading?" He asked snickering, when all of a sudden, a necklace fell to the ground. Heero and Duo both went to reach for it at the same time when they're hands touched.

"Is this yours Heero?" Duo asked picking up the necklace and handing it to him.

"You keep it. I didn't want it anyway…" Heero stood up from his chair and sighed. He thought he could at least get silence reading in this room, but alas, he was wrong.

"Yo! Thanks Heero!" Duo smiled as he tried to clasp the necklace shut in the back.

"Here…" Heero helped Duo clasp it shut and Duo turned around.

"Thanks buddy!" Duo walked proudly out of the lounge and Heero sat down and began to read again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Heero released the cross from his clutches and his hands shook. His whole body shook, and tears began to well up in his eyes. He placed one hand to his face and he shook violently. Then, a cloaked man put his hand on Heero's shoulder. Heero immediately reacted to it, but instead of rushing out of the way, he moved closer. He felt that certain warmth of that day he met Duo, and despite all he tried, he couldn't forget that feeling. He was in love with Relena, but his feelings for Duo melded with that emotion of love. He was so confused, and being confused made him scared. Yes, Heero Yuy, was scared. The cloaked figure removed his hood from his head, and just before Heero could see the person beyond the hooded shadows, he woke up. Quatre, Trowa, and Wufei were all standing over him. It seemed that he had passed out after the ceremony, and was running a high fever.

"What happened?" Heero asked still groggy.

"You fainted at the ceremony. Heero, you have too much on your mind, you need to slow down." Quatre said reassuringly.

"Thanks, but I don't need someone telling me how to act." Heero tried to get up, but then, the fever broke in again. Heero fell back and his breathing shallowed. He clutched his sheet covers, and before he passed out once again, he whispered to the pilots.

"He's a…traitor….he betrayed me…He said…we would go…together……" Then, Heero passed out, leaving the others with sympathetic feelings towards him.


End file.
